Anime Injustice 2 Endings
by DoctorWho507
Summary: A series of one-shots for Anime characters if they defeated Brainiac.
1. Rin Okumura

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Blue Exorcist

Rin Okumura

How I got here, I do not know. All I do know is this world is messed up. I needed to get back to my world somehow. I learned of an exorcist by the name of John Constantine that could help me on that subject. Before I could find him, a huge metal spaceship shaped like a skull appeared out of nowhere. Metal robots started attacking innocent civilians, I had to protect them, and the people of this world didn't seem to care that I was a demon. My efforts caught the attention of some heroes in tights, calling themselves the Justice League. I followed two heroes, Batman and Superman, to the skull-ship to take down this Brainiac fellow whom was attacking everyone. I was horrified to find out that Brainiac has been collecting cities from civilizations from all across this universe, and "discarded" the rest, and I am the spawn of Satan. When I finally met Brainiac, he was making preparations to go to MY world! I had to stop him. He put up a fight, but I drove my sword through that bastard's chest. When I turned around, Batman and Superman were fighting again. I decided to join Batman's side and take down Superman. Because of his vulnerability to magic, like my sword, I easily defeated him. With that out of the way, I continued my search for this Constantine bastard, I still needed to get home. When I found John Constantine, I was finally able to get home, but the party was interrupted by a giant red demon who just appeared out of nowhere. I don't know who this Trigon bastard is, but now he has to face the might of the Blue Exorcist!

 **Well, which anime character would you like to see in this series of one-shots? Reply below to comment.**


	2. Ryuko Matoi

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kill la Kill

Ryuko Matoi

Well, I can honestly say that this world is more sane than mine. No Life Fibers, good, muscle bound wackjobs going insane, not good. Anyways, me and Satsuki were fighting our mother before I was accidently dropped here. I instantly knew this wasn't my world. I tried to find a way back but no luck. It was official, I was stuck here. That is when they showed up, alien robots. I had no experience with these kinds of people, but I managed to kick ass. However, Senketsu was completely destroyed. That is when he came to me, the Batman. He was impressed by my fighting skills and asked me to join his, I don't know, League of Justice I think it was called. I gratefully joined up, I then told him about what happened with my father, then he told me about what happened to his parents, and man I though I had it rough. He took me under his wing and made me his Robin. That is when we took the fight to Brainiac. I managed to defeat that bastard. But when it came time to choose, Superman wanted me to kill him, but Batman wanted me to spare him and let the justice system handle it. I didn't know what to do. Then it occurred to me that killing him wouldn't make me any better than him. I spared him, and then he was imprisoned by the Emerald Lanterns, I think they're called, anyway after the fight, Superman and Batman started fighting again. With my help, we imprisoned Superman in the Phantom Zone. I continued to help Batman out for some time. Years went by, as I tried to find my way home, but for the first time in I don't know how many years, I had a father again. At some point I took on the name Catgirl, then Batgirl, then finally Batman accepted me as his equal, passed the cowl down to me, and I was named Batwoman. I was in my mid 20's when I found a way back. No time passed at all, it was amazing, but I still had to deal with my mother, but I brought some insurance. The entire League of Justice, and some 5-U-93-R. Justice will be brought to my home!

 **Well, which anime character would you like to see in this series of one-shots? Reply below to comment.**


	3. Son Goku

Dragon Ball Z

Son Goku

Well, that could've gone better. Everyone who is important to me, Master Roshi, Bulma, Chichi, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, all taken from me by Brainiac. That is when these two people came to me, calling themselves Superman and Batman, they wanted me to help them bring down Brainiac and restore the cities lost to Brainiac. I got aboard his ship and it was pretty cool, except for the billions of people he collected. It is official this guy is the second worst man in the universe, only to Frieza. When I caught up to Brainiac, my Super Saiyan Blue wasn't enough, but that is when the strangest thing happened, I unlocked a Super Saiyan mode not even Vegeta knew existed. I called it Super Saiyan White. And with one Kamehameha Wave, I wiped Brainiac from the face of the Earth. I then had Batman and Superman restore my friends and with Bulma's help, we restored all the cities to the Earth. After that Batman and Superman fought with each other again. Batman told me about what happened to Superman, and I don't blame him. I would've done the same thing if Frieza used that trick on me and Chichi when she was pregnant with Goten. Superman and I battled it out in the most epic battle ever, and obviously I won. However, Superman swore he would escape the Phantom Zone. But I had an idea. I traveled the Earth, collecting the Dragon Balls, and I made a wish that those who had lost their lives to the Joker could be brought back to life. That dragon was hesitant at first, but he came around. With Lois back, Superman returned to the way he was before. But now… I'M BORED! I have no enemy left to fight. But I did hear of this tyrant on this planet called Apokolips. I have no idea who this Darkseid guy is, but he is about to face my Super Saiyan White mode.


End file.
